Gas stations or fuel service stations are commonly used by vehicle drivers for refueling their vehicles. Many of these service stations have a display on the fuel pump which provides an indication of the price of fuel per unit of volume, the total amount of fuel dispensed, and the total cost for the amount of fuel dispensed.
In some instances, various service stations may not accurately report the amount of fuel pumped on the display. Some service stations may do this intentionally to deceive the customer, or the service station may have inaccurate equipment, which then fails to report the amount of fuel pumped correctly. This results in the vehicle driver or customer being incorrectly charged for the fuel pumped.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which provides an indication of the amount of fuel dispensed into the fuel tank of a vehicle, allowing the vehicle driver to make a determination as to whether the vehicle driver is charged the correct amount of money for the fuel purchased, and whether to continue to use various service stations to purchase fuel.